


Радость по средам

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: По мотивам заявки в соо «Время снарри» После войны Снейп теряет смысл жизни, впадает в депрессию. Но тут появляется Поттер, ему нужны уроки по окклюменции. А в ответ он берётся научить Снейпа радоваться жизни.





	Радость по средам

По стеклу, противно жужжа, ползла муха. Северус следил за ней взглядом, прикидывая, попадёт он в неё  _Авадой_  или нет. От кресла до окна было не больше трёх шагов, но, с другой стороны, чтобы прицелиться точнее, пришлось бы развернуться и поднять руку, чего делать катастрофически не хотелось. Швыряться Непростительными Северус не боялся — в конце концов, что они ещё могут ему сделать? — но свой комфорт он ценил. Пока ценил, потому что не знал, будет ли получать от него удовольствие завтра. Ну а сегодня — почему нет?  
  
После войны жизнь для Северуса свелась к набору простейших действий: утром встать, принять душ, помедитировать над чашкой кофе, почитать хорошую книгу, просто посидеть в кресле, глядя в окно, ну и так далее, а лишнее со временем стало отсеиваться. Так каждодневный душ был признан роскошью — да и счёт за воду не порадовал! — а стало быть, отпала необходимость переодеваться. Северус выбрал для себя практичный домашний костюм, кстати, серого цвета, в котором можно было и спать, и ходить по дому, не опасаясь показаться нескромным. Впрочем, кого он обманывал?! Гостей у него никогда не было, а соседи, кажется, вообще считали его дом заброшенным, что устраивало всех.  
  
Следующими жертвами рациональности пали уборка постели — кому это надо? — и варка зелий. Денег у Северуса было немного, но появлявшийся по воскресеньям домовик Малфоев обеспечивал едой, а по праздникам и выпивкой. Чего ещё желать? Сбережений должно хватить на оплату коммунальных услуг на семьдесят четыре года и одиннадцать месяцев. Так долго жить Северус всё равно не собирался, а запас зелий на все случаи, бережно прикрытый чарами сохранности, гарантировал какую-никакую защиту от всяческих старческих немощей. В общем, можно было ни о чём не задумываться.  
  
Вот Северус и не думал. А просто жил и, наверное, даже получал удовольствие от процесса. Хотя с уверенностью утверждать бы этого не мог — с удовольствиями у него всегда складывались непростые отношения. Хорошо хоть, с возрастом потребности стали самыми минимальными: удобное кресло, тёплый плед, наброшенный на ноги, и бокал хереса. Читать Северус перестал месяца два назад, когда разочаровался в маггловских авторах, а штудировать очередное пособие по Тёмной магии было неинтересно — чего он ещё не знал? Наверное, со временем он перестанет спускаться и в «гостиную» — крошечную проходную комнату под спальней, как уже перестал ходить на кухню. Зачем? Ведь и в кровати можно делать то, что сейчас. Лёжа оно даже удобнее.  
  
Северус думал. В последнее время это удавалось ему лучше всего. Когда Поттер вернул ему воспоминания, то они показались настолько чужими, словно их подменили. Сначала Северус размышлял о том, мог ли это проделать Поттер. Ну, чисто теоретически. Получалось, что нет — ментальные науки были для мальчишки непреодолимой преградой, разве что ему помогли. Но кто? Хотя врагов у Северуса всегда было более чем достаточно, а Поттера могли использовать втёмную.  
  
Северус ковырялся в своих воспоминаниях, раз за разом находя в них логические дыры. Не мог же он быть таким идиотом, чтобы всю жизнь наступать на одни грабли? Или мог? Конечно же, больше всего в прошлом его волновал Поттер. Сначала один, потом другой. Как первый мог трансформироваться во второго, кстати, тоже была немаленькая загадка.  
  
Сейчас, изучая своё прошлое, Северус отчётливо понимал, какие они разные, даром что оба Поттеры. Объединяло их одно — даже тени воспоминаний было достаточно, чтобы настроение портилось, а голова начинала болеть. Конечно, хотелось разобраться, который из Поттеров бесил больше, но это не к спеху, сначала надо покончить с мухой.  
  
—  _Ступефай!_  
  
Насекомое затихло, сражённое силой союза интеллекта и магии, и Северус хотел было вновь погрузиться в свои мысли, но ему помешал грохот выбитой двери.  
  
—  _Протего_!  
  
—  _Протего Максима_!  
  
Столкновение двух щитов вышло зрелищным. Жаль только сыр, который перемололо с осколками тарелки и обломками журнального столика. Да и пустой бокал теперь некуда поставить. Северус сурово взглянул на виновника безобразия:  
  
— И как это понимать, мистер Поттер?  
  
— Я к вам, а у вас вспышки заклятий... ну, я думал, что помощь нужна.  
  
Северус ещё раз оглядел разорённую комнату и был вынужден признать, что хуже не стало. Впрочем, такие мелочи его уже давно не волновали, как и виновато лепечущий Поттер:  
  
— Я всё починю... я исправлю...  
  
— Сыр принесите.  
  
— Что? — Поттер замолчал, оторопело глядя на Северуса. — У вас всё хорошо?  
  
— Если вы принесёте с кухни сыр, то всё будет отлично.  
  
— А вы что, ходить не можете? — напуганный Поттер выглядел даже мило. — Как ваши ноги, сэр?  
  
Ну что за идиот?  
  
— И как желание сыра связано со способностью ходить? Вы ворвались в мой дом, всё здесь переломали, — усовестив Поттера, Северус перешёл к главному: — В ваших ботинках удобнее ходить по битому стеклу, поэтому, будьте любезны, принесите сыр.  
  
— Вы приглашаете меня выпить? С вами?  
  
Понимать логику альтернативно одарённого Северус и не собирался, но не говорить же, что незваный гость должен быть готов к тому, что хозяин захочет хотя бы без свидетелей надеть домашние туфли и привести в порядок домашние брюки?  
  
Пока Поттер гремел посудой на кухне, поминутно задавая глупые вопросы и явно проверяя границы дозволенного, Северус немного поколдовал и даже не пожалел очищающих чар для себя — не всё же пыль ими убирать?  
  
— Сэр, у вас всё хорошо? — Поттер вышел из кухни, нагруженный сыром, ненужной посудой и ещё одной бутылкой хереса.  
  
— Вы у меня, что ли, жить решили остаться?  
  
— Я просто подумал...  
  
— Бросьте! — отмахнулся Северус. — Ничего вы не думали. Иначе не устроили бы весь этот балаган.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я унёс вино?  
  
Северус только вздохнул:  
  
— Да поставьте вы уже этот поднос.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Хотя бы на стул, — огляделся Северус, — стола же у меня больше нет.  
  
— Я мог бы починить, — снова смутился Поттер. — И дверь тоже. Я думал, на вас напали.  
  
— Не начинайте снова.  
  
— Я, честно, совсем не так себе всё это представлял — вино просто на всякий случай взял.  
  
— Вы взяли вино?  
  
— Ага. Я бы не стал у вас брать... самовольно... вы же не сказали...  
  
— Перестаньте уже извиняться, Поттер.  
  
Мальчишка послушно замолчал и даже уселся на предложенный Северусом стул. Всё равно другой мебели не было, но не стоять же? Какой же Поттер всё-таки шумный! Вот сел, и сразу блаженная тишина и покой.  
  
— Сэр, у вас точно всё в порядке?  
  
— Да. Было, пока вы не пришли, — Северус указал взглядом на дверь, которую ему удалось вернуть на место с большим трудом.  
  
— А в остальном?  
  
— Мебель, как вы понимаете, у меня тоже была не лишняя.  
  
Поттер ещё немного поёрзал на стуле, а потом вдруг вскочил.  
  
— Ждите меня, сэр! Я скоро вернусь!  
  
Аппарировал он прежде, чем Северус успел ответить. Ну и что это было?  
  
Северус спрятал лицо в ладонях и расхохотался. Да уж, ему было чем гордиться: кто-то боялся Тёмного Лорда, кто-то Поттера, а его боялся сам Поттер. Так боялся, что сбежал, даже не поговорив о деле, которое его привело, потому что по доброй воле в эту дыру не спешил никто. Продолжая кривить губы в пароксизме смеха, Северус оглядел своё жилище. Какое убожество! Впрочем, разве кому-то до этого есть дело? Он даже пожал плечами, словно разговаривал с неведомым собеседником. Ни-ко-му! Никому нет дела до Снейпа и его старого дома. И это правильно, чёрт бы его побрал!  
  
Северус тяжело поднялся из уютного кресла и добрёл до двери, по-стариковски шаркая ногами, и, приложив к ней некоторые усилия, вышел на крыльцо. Сколько же он не был на улице? Вроде бы в последний раз там шёл дождь. Осенний — мать его! — а сейчас у соседа цвела вишня. Куда делась зима, Северус не хотел думать, хотя, если вспомнить постоянный холод и появившуюся привычку кутаться в плед, то всё вставало на места. Зима просто прошла. Бесследно. Ну и чёрт с ней!  
  
Северус вдохнул полной грудью, улавливая в воздухе запах весны. Тот самый, который уже успел благополучно забыться. Так когда-то пахла надежда. Сначала на любовь, потом на лучшую долю, а потом — потом этот запах просто куда-то исчез, вместе с надеждой. Северус вдруг ощутил себя бесконечно старым и подумал, что теперь ему, наверное, следует надеяться на скорое избавление от всей этой суеты, потому что медленное угасание не приносило ни капли радости.  
  
Чтобы справиться со слабостью в ногах, Северус привалился спиной к дверному косяку и подставил лицо солнцу, прикрывая глаза. А ведь, если вдуматься, радости ему не приносило вообще ничего. Даже то, что он выжил, удачно раздав все долги, тянуло лишь на облегчение, а никак не на радость. Наверное, Северусу просто было неведомо это чувство. Кто-то же живёт, не зная стыда или бед, так почему бы не обойтись без радости? К тому же Северус как раз придерживался политики минимализма, отметая всё лишнее, вроде мытья посуды например.  
  
Почему-то воспоминание о сваленных в раковину тарелках, прикрытых перевёрнутой кастрюлей, вызвало лёгкий стыд. Так же как и комки обёрточной бумаги на столе. Но это опять-таки доказывало наличие у Северуса чувств, пусть и несколько другого спектра: стыд, вина, отвращение, разочарование, раздражение, злость... Впрочем, от злости, кажется, удалось избавиться, что пошло только на пользу: её вспышки провоцировали боль в желудке, и приходилось пить зелье от колик. То ещё развлеченье — этот вкус Северус ненавидел с детства, а изменить его так и не получилось.  
  
Весенний ветерок оказался гораздо прохладнее, чем помнил Северус, и, почувствовав себя озябшим, он вернулся в гостиную. Взгляд задержался на брошенной Поттером бутылке, которую вполне можно было считать трофеем, а раз так... Северус подвинул стул с сыром и хересом поближе к креслу и устроился поудобнее, предвкушая спокойный вечер. Интересно, а когда он в следующий раз окажется на улице, то что там будет? Осень или зима?  
  
— Простите, сэр, быстрее не получилось!  
  
Поттер аппарировал прямо в центр гостиной и сразу же начал суетиться, вытаскивая из карманов уменьшенную чарами мебель и возвращая ей первоначальный вид. Кресло, небольшой диван, низкий столик... Северус смотрел на это безобразие, пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах. Злость? Раздражение? Недоумение?  
  
— Поттер, что вы делаете?  
  
— Исправляю то, что испортил, сэр.  
  
Этот поганец явно чувствовал себя, как дома: одно то, что он открыл окно и выкинул муху, много говорило о его воспитании, только вот сообщать об этом Северус не собирался. Потому что не видел смысла. А Поттер высунулся в окно по пояс и принялся делиться впечатлениями:  
  
— А у вас тут жасмин растёт? Или это сирень?  
  
Если честно, то Северус не помнил, но не говорить же об этом?  
  
— Закройте окно, мистер Поттер.  
  
— И всё-таки вы больны! Хотите, я вызову целителя? Я знаю как.  
  
Северус не сразу нашёлся с ответом.  
  
— Я здоров. Целитель мне не нужен. Говорите, что вам надо, и уходите. Вместе со своими вещами.  
  
Из всего потока информации Поттер вычленил самое несущественное:  
  
— Вам не понравился столик? — искренне изумился он. — Я хотел другой, но он бы не влез... а диван всё равно нужен, мало ли...  
  
Северус и сам подумывал завести диван, чтобы не ходить взад-вперёд по лестнице, но в подачках не нуждался, о чём и сообщил.  
  
— Что вы, сэр! — возмутился Поттер. — Это как бы компенсация нанесённого ущерба, за столик и за дверь.  
  
— С процентами? — Северус усмехнулся.  
  
— Ага!  
  
Спорить не хотелось, и Северус махнул рукой. В конце концов, Поттер не стал отрицать, что ему что-то нужно, поэтому диван можно считать оплатой. Вполне, кстати, достойной. Великие умы прошлого, к примеру, не гнушались оплаты натурой. Обрадованный явным одобрением Поттер шустро сервировал на столике подобие ужина. Кроме уже заявленных вина и сыра, откуда-то появилось вяленое мясо, порезанное тонкими кусочками, виноград и, кажется, мёд. Странный набор, если разобраться, но ведь это Поттер со своим альтернативным отношением к правилам и этикету. Впрочем, не Северусу рассуждать о приличиях и политесах.  
  
— За что выпьем? — поинтересовался Поттер, наконец угомонившийся в кресле.  
  
Северус пожал плечами и, не подумав, ляпнул:  
  
— За весну?  
  
Поттер взглянул на него с явным интересом, но комментировать оплошность не стал, поддержав тост:  
  
— За весну.  
  
Если, сделав глоток, прикрыть глаза, то можно думать, что никакого Поттера в комнате и нет, а слегка пряный вкус мяса позволял представить себя в гостях у Люциуса. Правда, не в тот последний жуткий год, когда они глушили огневиски, чтобы просто забыться, а раньше, после первого падения Тёмного Лорда.  
  
— А я вам писал, мистер Снейп, но совы возвращались ни с чем.  
  
Ещё бы. Чтобы получить письмо, для начала надо впустить сову, а для этого — открыть окно. Слишком сложная цепочка для приверженца минимализма. Хотя, с другой стороны, тогда бы не пришлось встречаться с Поттером... а он бы не принёс диван. Решив, что всё что ни делается, происходит к лучшему, Северус приоткрыл глаз:  
  
— И тогда вы решили навестить меня лично.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда вы можете уже начинать рассказывать, что вас заставило обо мне вспомнить.  
  
— Может, ещё выпьем?  
  
Почему нет?  
  
— Разливайте, — разрешил Северус.  
  
— За понимание! — выдохнул Поттер и разом осушил свой бокал.  
  
От удивления Северус даже открыл второй глаз и уселся в кресле поудобнее.  
  
— За понимание, — поддержал он.  
  
Потом они выпили за здоровье, за счастье, за процветание. Северуса-то, в общем, это совершенно не интересовало, хотя пить было приятнее, чем выслушивать сообщение о проблеме Поттера, с которой он надеялся разобраться по-быстрому. Что у того могло случиться? Наверняка потребовалось какое-то зелье, которого, если и не было в запасах Северуса, то сварить не составило бы особого труда. Диван, если верить внешнему виду, того стоил. Когда Поттер достал третью бутылку, Северус решил перейти к делу.  
  
— А теперь рассказывайте, что вам от меня надо.  
  
Поттер несколько мгновений молчал, задумчиво взлохмачивая волосы, а потом выпалил:  
  
— Научите меня окклюменции, сэр!  
  
Северус даже незаметно ущипнул себя за руку — уж слишком происходящее напоминало дурной сон: он, Поттер и окклюменция. Боль убедила в реальности происходящего, но оставалась ещё надежда:  
  
— Вы шутите?  
  
— Нет, — Поттер энергично помотал головой. — Мне очень надо, правда.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Долгая история.  
  
Поттер с сомнением осмотрел свой полупустой бокал, долил вина и жадно осушил, явно рассчитывая, что за это время Северус утратит свой интерес, ну или нить разговора. Наивный!  
  
— У меня много времени, — Северус откинулся на спинку кресла, всем своим видом выказывая желание выслушать.  
  
У Поттера несколько раз дёрнулся глаз.  
  
— Всё дело в Санжаре.  
  
— Понятия не имею, кто это.  
  
— Ну да, откуда вам... в общем-то, это и не важно. Просто мне кажется, что он читает мои мысли.  
  
Северус поморщился:  
  
— Я вам уже говорил о некорректности такого определения?  
  
— Помню-помню, — ехидно отозвался Поттер. —  _Ум — не книга, которую можно раскрыть, когда заблагорассудится. Мысли не напечатаны внутри черепа, чтобы их мог изучить всякий любопытный. Мозг — сложный и многослойный орган, по крайней мере, у большинства людей,_ — процитировал он, мечтательно прикрыв глаза.  
  
Что ж, зато память у Поттера была отличная.  
  
— Не ожидал, — одобрил Северус.  
  
— Сам не ожидал, — признался Поттер, — но я, в общем-то, не совсем идиот.  
  
После выпитого это признать было легко.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
— Так вот, — Поттер сиял, как новенький галеон. — Вы согласны?  
  
— А что я с этого буду иметь?  
  
Северус спросил скорее по привычке, кроме того, ему хотелось закрепить права на диван, к наличию которого он уже начал привыкать. Стоило себе только представить поход в магазин, необходимость вести разговоры с какими-то людьми, потом эта дурацкая доставка из-за невозможности уменьшить покупку чарами — уж лучше провести два-три вечера в компании Поттера. Северус не обольщался, зная свой педагогический талант, и был готов поспорить сам с собой, что на четвёртое занятие Поттер не явится.  
  
— Я могу заплатить, — смутился Поттер.  
  
— Не интересует! — отрезал Северус.  
  
— Но...  
  
Когда Северус сообщил о способах оплаты, принятых в прошлом, Поттер опешил:  
  
— Натурой?!  
  
Неужели не доходит? Чтобы намекнуть прозрачнее, Северус бросил красноречивый взгляд на диван.  
  
— Да за кого вы меня принимаете?! — взвился Поттер. — Я не буду с вами спать! Что я, шлюха, что ли, так расплачиваться?  
  
Несколько мгновений Северус пытался понять, что так оскорбило Поттера, но когда наконец до него дошло... Черти бы его взяли! Так Северус давно не хохотал, недавний истеричный смех можно даже было не считать. Из глаз катились слёзы, и Поттер виделся уже каким-то размытым пятном. Впрочем, так было даже смешнее.  
  
— Да что я такого сказал? — не унимался Поттер.  
  
— Спа-а-ать... — почти прорыдал Северус. — Не могу-у... как вам такое в голову взбрело?  
  
— Тогда выражайтесь яснее, сэр!  
  
Смутить Поттера прежде никогда не удавалось, и эта мысль вызвала новый приступ смеха. В себя Северус пришёл от струи  _Агуаменти_ , пущенной мстительным Поттером прямо в лицо. Это было немного обидно.  
  
— Вы что, сдурели?!  
  
— Нет, сэр. Мне показалось, что у вас истерика.  
  
— Истерика? У меня?  
  
Предвосхищая поток негодования, Поттер высушил Северуса чарами и попросил прощения. Поттер. Попросил. Прощения. Это было настолько дико, что Северус почувствовал себя обязанным объяснить свою готовность сотрудничать за символическую оплату в виде дивана.  
  
— Символическую, значит? — усмехнулся Поттер. — Я согласен! Только диван — это как бы проценты за причинённое неудобство, поэтому просите что-нибудь ещё. Такое же символическое. Чтобы вам в радость.  
  
Тут бы Северусу промолчать, но вино, недавняя истерика и все переживания этого дня сыграли с ним злую шутку, и он ляпнул:  
  
— Сначала научите меня радоваться.  
  
Поттер отнёсся к его словам с неожиданной серьёзностью, и не успел Северус опомниться, как поклялся «научить радоваться». Ну, не идиот ли?  
  
— Поттер, вы опять сначала делаете, а потом думаете?  
  
— А что такого?  
  
— Что? Такого? — Северус почувствовал, как в глубине души пробудилась позабытая злость. — Как вы можете клясться в том, чего не сможете исполнить?  
  
— Почему это не смогу?  
  
Не рассказывать же каждому о собственной ущербности? Северус одарил Поттера красноречивым взглядом, рассчитанным подчеркнуть степень заблуждения оппонента. Оппоненту такие тонкости были неведомы, и он лишь пробурчал что-то неразборчивое о том, как ещё будет радоваться Северус. Потом. Когда овладеет этой нехитрой наукой. Спорить с идиотом — себе дороже, поэтому Северус ограничился лишь скептическим покачиванием головы, которое не оказало на толстокожего Поттера должного эффекта.  
  
— Тогда я приду завтра? — жизнерадостно улыбнулся он.  
  
Северусу оставалось только кивнуть:  
  
— Уж окажите мне такую честь.  
  
— А когда лучше? Утром или вечером?  
  
— Днём, — выбрал Северус и уточнил: — В полдень.  
  
Поттер ещё немного пораспинался о том, как он благодарен и какой Северус замечательный человек, после чего аппарировал, так и не услышав, что посетителей в этом доме принимают через дверь. С крыльца. Но ничего — будет повод указать на недостаток воспитания негодника. Что это давало лично Северусу, пока было не ясно, но порядок есть порядок!  
  
Кроме вина и мебели Поттер принёс с собой давно забытое ощущение собственной нужности, и Северус поразился тому, как много оно для него значит. Казалось бы, в его жизни ничего не изменилось — не считать же переменами выход на крыльцо? — но отправляясь спать, Северус не только отнёс грязную посуду на кухню, но и протёр столик от винных пятен. Глупость, конечно, но отношение к новым вещам оставалось по-прежнему трепетным. Кончиками пальцев он погладил мягкий ворс диванной обивки, радуясь обновке. Впервые в жизни Поттер сделал для него что-то хорошее, и от этого хотелось улыбаться. В прежние времена Северус непременно нашёл бы повод навестить Малфоя и между делом бы проговорился о благодарности Поттера. Небрежно. Словно случайно. Но Люциус бы всё понял правильно, и в его взгляде бы мелькнуло одобрение. Пусть на мгновение. Пусть мимолётное...  
  
Северус вытянулся под одеялом, считая кроликов. Обычно эти тварюшки, заложив передние лапы за спину, печально маршировали в неведомую даль, и ему оставалось, засыпая, только пересчитывать их уши, но сегодня они почему-то разбегались, то начиная играть в салочки, то рыть норы или прятаться под кустами. Сон не шёл, и Северус стал вспоминать визит Поттера и его глупое обещание. Выходило, что мальчишка невольно пообещал регулярно появляться в жизни Северуса, чтобы исполнить клятву. В его провале сомневаться не приходилось, оставалось лишь понять, как к такому относиться.  
  
Хоть Северус и любил поглумиться над чужой глупостью, но такого Поттер точно не заслужил: таскаться чёрт знает куда, чтобы причинить радость тому, кому она неведома. То ещё занятие, если откровенно, но, с другой стороны, хоть какая-то гарантия того, что Северуса найдут быстрее, если вдруг что случится. Надо сказать, что подобные мысли посещали, пусть и нечасто, и тогда он малодушно принимался беседовать с воскресным домовиком Малфоя, в надежде вызвать у того сочувствие. Стало быть, Поттеру придётся выделить вторник или среду для «занятий радостью». Лучше среду, решил Северус, для симметрии. Решение явно было правильным, потому что стоило к нему прийти, как и здоровый сон не заставил себя ждать.  
  
Утром Северус проснулся от мысли, что упустил что-то важное. С этой мыслью он встал, спустился на кухню и сжевал два бутерброда, стоя у окна и пытаясь понять, с какой стороны стекла ползёт муха. А потом вдруг осенило: Поттер! Второпях наколдованный  _Темпус_  показал, что до встречи осталось всего шесть минут. Северус заметался по комнате, одновременно глотая сухой хлеб, раздёргивая шторы, уничтожая пыль и разыскивая домашние туфли. Вроде бы успел! Он устроился в кресле, почистил домашние брюки чарами — хотя Поттер уже его в этом видел! — и даже пригладил волосы ладонью, слегка расчёсывая пальцами. После чего призвал какую-то газету и сделал вид, что увлечён чтением.  
  
Поттер появился ровно в полдень. На крыльце, как и подобает воспитанному молодому человеку. И даже постучал.  
  
— Входите, не заперто! — прокричал Северус, для чего-то прячась за газетой.  
  
— Доброго дня, сэр.  
  
Поттер был отвратительно свеж и жизнерадостен, отчего Северусу захотелось перенести занятие. Или хотя бы отстрочить его начало, чтобы избежать диссонанса.  
  
— Доброго, — Северус отложил в сторону газету, всем своим видом демонстрируя сомнения в доброте дня. — Вы готовы?  
  
— Ну да, — Поттер неуверенно улыбнулся. — Очищал сознание полночи. Все дела...  
  
— Успешно?  
  
— Я так и не понял, как это делать.  
  
— Понятно, — Северус задумчиво постучал пальцем по нижней губе и решился: — Кофе будете?  
  
— Что? — опешил Поттер.  
  
— Напиток из жареных и перемолотых зёрен кофейного дерева, — терпеливо начал Северус.  
  
У Поттера забавно округлились глаза.  
  
— С зельем? — предположил он.  
  
— Если хотите, то могу добавить какой-нибудь Укрепляющий бальзам. Хотите?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Ну, не знаю, — усмехнулся Северус. — Если вам непременно нужно испортить напиток, то я не стану возражать.  
  
— Вы шутите?  
  
— Поттер, вы мне запомнились более сообразительным.  
  
— В общем-то, и о вас я был другого мнения.  
  
Мнение Поттера Северуса не интересовало — наверняка что-то оскорбительное! — а вот мысль об ароматном кофе привлекала всё больше. Когда он в последний раз его варил? Кажется, ещё осенью... точно осенью! Он ещё уселся на подоконник и наблюдал за потёками воды на стекле, грея ладони о горячую кружку. А потом почему-то больше не хотелось.  
  
— Так на вас варить?  
  
— Варите, — кивнул Поттер, — а сахар у вас есть?  
  
Сахара не было, и Северус решил заменить его мёдом, благо его Поттер вчера притащил много, как знал.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр, очень вкусно.  
  
Разумеется, Поттер даже не заметил подлога. Северус спрятал довольную улыбку в чашке, вдыхая любимый аромат и недоумевая, почему не додумался сварить кофе раньше. Например, утром, или даже вообще вчера. Насладившись напитком, Северус ощутил давно позабытую жажду деятельности.  
  
— Итак, Поттер, вы готовы?  
  
— Что, уже? — всполошился тот. — А как же Омут Памяти? Вы же обычно...  
  
— Вы подозреваете, что я прячу такой редкий артефакт? Я вас разочарую, но нет.  
  
— Но тогда... я могу увидеть...  
  
— Да что вы ещё не видели, Поттер? — отмахнулся Северус. — Поверьте, это такие мелочи.  
  
— Правда? Но мне казалось...  
  
— Именно что казалось. Доставайте палочку.  
  
— Но, — невозмутимый до этого Поттер запаниковал, — вы думаете, мне нечего скрывать?  
  
Северус устало потёр виски, чувствуя себя ведущим приём целителем.  
  
— Поверьте, Поттер, я видел всякое и уверен, что вам не удастся меня удивить. Просто нечем.  
  
Поттер всё ещё колебался, и Северус решил дожать:  
  
— Впрочем, если вам это не нужно...  
  
— Нужно! Давайте.  
  
— Хорошо, но прежде чем мы начнём, я бы хотел сообщить, что заниматься радостью мы будем по средам.  
  
Глаза Поттера удивлённо распахнулись, и, заметив в них своё отражение, Северус поднял палочку:  
  
—  _Легилименс_!  
  
Поттер тихо вздохнул и открыл сознание, словно доверял Северусу, как самому себе. Зря он это, конечно, и его следовало за это наказать, но не сегодня. Северус ему немного задолжал, поэтому просто остановился, давая ощутить своё присутствие, вместо того, чтобы просматривать воспоминания, выискивая те, что причинят больше боли, и те, за которые могло быть стыдно. Именно то, что любой человек захочет скрыть и волей-неволей найдёт тот единственный способ защиты, который ему подходит. Так учили самого Северуса, и так учил он. Эта наука была проверена временем и давала отличные результаты, но сегодня что-то пошло не так.  
  
Северус мог обмануть кого-то, сославшись на долгое отсутствие практики, но себе он лгать не собирался. Дело было в том, что он непозволительно обмяк и расслабился, забывая, с кем имеет дело. Или, наоборот, слишком хорошо об этом помня. Бездействие затянулось, и Северус уже собирался покинуть разум Поттера, когда почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к руке.  
  
— Ух ты! Вот как оно...  
  
Поттер каким-то образом материализовался рядом с Северусом и теперь восторженно щупал стену, на которой медленно проступала текстура. Он щёлкнул пальцами, отчего стало значительно светлее, и выдохнул:  
  
— А я вот как могу!  
  
В стене появилась дверь, окованная железом, и Северус запаниковал:  
  
— Я вас оставлю, мистер Поттер.  
  
— Уже уходите? — в голосе мальчишки зазвенело разочарование.  
  
— Нам надо поговорить, — нашёлся Северус и отступил.  
  
В себя он пришёл, сидя в кресле и продолжая смотреть на Поттера, который улыбался совершенно дикой и пугающей улыбкой.  
  
— Мистер Поттер!  
  
— Что? — едва слышно откликнулся мальчишка.  
  
— Возвращайтесь, — переходя на шёпот, продолжил Северус.  
  
— Ага...  
  
Поттер медленно кивнул, и в его взгляде появилась осмысленность. Несколько мгновений он потрясённо разглядывал Северуса, а потом виновато спросил:  
  
— У меня получилось?  
  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Северус.  
  
— Но вы же ничего не увидели? Я всё спрятал за стеной.  
  
— Неужели? А может, я просто не стремился это увидеть?  
  
— А так тоже можно?  
  
Северус устало потёр переносицу, потом виски, чувствуя, что начинает болеть голова. Как объяснить Поттеру, что он понятия не имеет, как такое получилось, и что ни разу ему не удавалось наладить с кем-то мысленный контакт. Чёрт! Да он даже не читал о таких практиках!  
  
— Знаете, Поттер, похоже, вам можно, — резче, чем собирался, начал Северус. — Я знаю, как посмотреть чужие воспоминания, я могу подкорректировать воспоминания и заставить поверить в то, что всё было именно так, я могу заставить забыть, но общаться...  
  
— Вы испугались, сэр?  
  
— Я не трус, — ощерился Северус по старой памяти.  
  
— Конечно, не трус, — мягко согласился Поттер. — Тогда, может, попробуем ещё раз?  
  
— Обязательно попробуем, — Северус потёр ладонями лицо, пытаясь себя взбодрить. — Но сначала вы мне расскажете, кто такой Санжар, и почему у вас возникло подозрение, будто он применяет к вам легиллименцию, нарушая закон.  
  
Поттер несколько мгновений смотрел в одну точку, словно ожидая увидеть там подсказку, а потом поднял на Северуса виноватый и немного усталый взгляд.  
  
— А вы умеете спрашивать, сэр, — вздохнул он и поморщился так, будто у него заболели разом все зубы, потом зажмурился и решительно выдохнул: — Это гоблин.  
  
Северус мог сказать, что так и знал, и что Поттер просто не был бы собой, если бы куда-то не вляпался, но прикусил язык, чтобы не спугнуть его раньше времени.  
  
— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он, — гоблин так гоблин. А что вас с ним связывает?  
  
— Контракт.  
  
Северусу захотелось побиться головой об стену, пусть даже ту, что он обнаружил в сознании Поттера. Но, с другой стороны, хорошо хоть, не клятва. Впрочем, это ещё вопрос.  
  
— Скажите, Поттер, а вы, случайно, не давали гоблинам никаких клятв? Ну, или не капали кровью, куда они скажут, и не повторяли за ними...  
  
— Я знаю, как выглядит гоблинская клятва, сэр, — сердито перебил Поттер, — меня Билл предупреждал.  
  
— А он не предупреждал вас, что с ними не стоит вести никакие дела?!  
  
— Мне было очень надо, — Поттер упрямо вздёрнул подбородок.  
  
— Тогда не жалуйтесь!  
  
— Я и не жалуюсь!  
  
Северус стиснул пальцами виски, недовольно разглядывая Поттера. Он действительно не жаловался, но это ровным счётом ничего не означало.  
  
— Поттер, у гоблинов свои методы воздействия на человеческий разум. Они, как никто другой, умеют ввести в заблуждение, чтобы потом обернуть дело к собственной выгоде.  
  
— И что теперь?!  
  
Северус попытался успокоиться, избавляясь от эмоций, что в компании Поттера получалось отвратительно, но сдаваться он не собирался.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, а теперь расскажите, что за контракт вас связывает с гоблинами?  
  
— Стандартный, ученический.  
  
— Они же не берут учеников, только подмастерий.  
  
— Взяли вот. В виде исключения.  
  
— И тут выделились, да?  
  
— Я не хотел!  
  
Северус помотал головой, стараясь удержаться от бесполезных обвинений и признания очевидного — Поттера опять надо спасать. И опять больше некому. Только вот почему-то вместо обычного глухого раздражения Северусом овладел азарт. Переиграть гоблинов — задача достойная, да и что не так с мозгами у Поттера интересно бы разобраться.  
  
— Разумеется, вы не хотели, но это не отменяет тот факт, что проблему надо решать. Расскажите мне про этого Санжара.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Просто опишите его и расскажите, как у вас появились подозрения в его нечистоплотности.  
  
Северус мрачнел тем сильнее, чем дольше слушал рассказ Поттера. С его слов выходило, что гоблины заключили с ним ученический контракт, обязуясь подготовить его к работе ликвидатором заклятий, с весьма размытой формулировкой об оплате своих услуг «по результатам испытания, но не больше суммы годового заработка». Северус решил проконсультироваться у Люциуса, чем может такое грозить, но интереснее всего оказалась реакция Поттера на своего наставника, того самого Санжара.  
  
— Понимаете, сэр, мне, конечно, всякие мысли в голову приходят, но когда они начинают повторяться...  
  
Грубая работа — если даже Поттер что-то заподозрил, хотя, с другой стороны, он производил столь обманчивое впечатление, что гоблин мог просто расслабиться после нескольких удачных попыток.  
  
— И что это за мысли?  
  
Поттер покраснел, но ответил:  
  
— Сексуального характера. Ничего не говорите, ладно?  
  
Северус и не собирался, хотя, конечно, сексуальные фантазии с участием гоблина... даже для Поттера это чересчур.  
  
— Вы представляли Санжара?  
  
— С ума сошли?! Простите, сэр, — смутился Поттер. — Нет! Мне казалось, что он выискивал мои мысли на эту тему и перебирал их, усмехаясь. И ведь ничего не сделать! Он уверяет, что мне это просто кажется.  
  
Такое поведение было странным даже для гоблина. Очень странным, но не отменяло того, что Поттеру просто необходимо научиться закрывать разум.  
  
— Я вспомнил ваши уроки, я старался, но ничего не выходит.  
  
— Когда заканчивается ваше ученичество?  
  
— Через месяц.  
  
— А когда начались эти видения?  
  
— Где-то с месяц назад.  
  
Поттер уставился на Северуса с такой надеждой, что стало даже как-то неловко.  
  
— У вас каждый день занятия с Санжаром?  
  
— Да. Кроме воскресенья.  
  
— В какое время?  
  
— В полдень, сэр, — снова покраснел Поттер.  
  
— А сегодня?  
  
— Сегодня я попросил Кингсли «вызвать» меня. Патронусом. А так как я всегда прихожу на занятие за четверть часа до начала, то получилось убедительно.  
  
Северус задумчиво потрогал пальцем нижнюю губу. Выходило, что ему придётся пожертвовать утренним сном, потому что лучше иметь дело со свежим после ночи Поттером, чем когда с ним уже «поработает» гоблин.  
  
— Времени у нас мало, — начал Северус, — поэтому мы с вами будем заниматься каждый день. Утром. С девяти до одиннадцати. Не отвлекаясь на посторонние занятия.  
  
— А... оплата?  
  
— Отрадно, что вы в кои-то веки волнуетесь об условиях соглашения.  
  
— Я всегда держал слово!  
  
Северус поморщился.  
  
— Держали, но грамотно регулировать договорные отношения не умели никогда.  
  
— Наверное, — впервые Поттер не стал спорить. — Но я обязательно научусь. А вы не ответили.  
  
Такая настойчивость вселяла надежду на успех. Северус побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла и объявил:  
  
— Радостью мы с вами начнём заниматься через месяц. По средам.  
  
— В полдень?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Понятливость Поттера радовала, а может, он тоже считал утренний сон не роскошью, а жизненной необходимостью. В любом случае, договорённость была достигнута, а значит, можно продолжить урок. Поттер не возражал. Северус размял пальцы и вновь поднял палочку:   
  
—  _Легилименс_!  
  
Он снова решил не спешить, а наоборот, понаблюдать за Поттером в его среде обитания. Тот не подвёл, появившись почти сразу.  
  
— Вот так я и живу, — Поттер погладил каменную стену, на которой под его ладонью проступил контур двери. — Не боитесь пойти дальше?  
  
— Я не... — начал заводиться Северус.  
  
— Не трус, — не дал договорить Поттер. — Я хотел спросить, не сильно ли спешу.  
  
— Учитывая, что у нас мало времени? — Северус взглянул на довольного мальчишку. — Ведите!  
  
Поттер толкнул дверь и первым шагнул в неизвестность. Северус не отставал.  
  
— Класс! Сэр, вам нравится?  
  
Если Северус рассчитывал оказаться в библиотеке или, на худой конец, в сейфе — где ещё могли храниться воспоминания? — то он ошибся слишком сильно. Поттер привёл его к обрыву и, раскинув стороны руки, остановился на самом краю. Северус встал с ним рядом, заглядывая в пропасть, на дне которой причудливо извивалась горная река.  
  
— Вы это видите, сэр?  
  
Голос Поттера эхом разнёсся среди скал, заставляя Северуса поёжиться и оглянуться в поисках двери. Однако позади них на многие мили кроме поросших травою холмов ничего не было. И кто здесь безрассудный гриффиндорец? Поттер-то хоть в своём уме... а Северус куда полез?  
  
— Вам нравится, сэр? — Поттер уселся прямо на землю и начал гладить густую траву.  
  
— Нравится, — осторожно ответил Северус.  
  
Он опустился на траву рядом с Поттером, лихорадочно соображая, как скоро их найдут и в каком состоянии. О себе он не переживал — Северус уже почти смирился с мыслью о скоротечности жизни, — а вот мальчишку было жаль. Гоблины пока ещё не причинили ему вреда, а тут... понять бы, где выход.  
  
— Поттер, скажите, а здесь точно хранятся ваши воспоминания?  
  
— Точно! — широко улыбнулся Поттер и улёгся на траву, устраивая руки под головой. — Хотите увидеть?  
  
— Хочу.  
  
— Ложитесь рядом.  
  
Северус улёгся на влажную траву и, чувствуя себя идиотом, попросил:  
  
— Показывайте!  
  
— Смотрите в небо.  
  
Северус послушно запрокинул голову. Небо над ними казалось гротескно синим, и по нему медленно плыли ярко-белые облака, на которые Поттер указал пальцем:  
  
— Вот они!  
  
Ни с чем подобным Северус никогда не сталкивался, поэтому и не знал, как реагировать. Можно, конечно, попытаться увидеть спрятанное, привычно применив силу, но был ещё один путь...  
  
— Поттер, а вы их мне показать можете?  
  
— А вы разве не видите?  
  
Поттер удивился так откровенно, что Северус усомнился в себе и снова принялся разглядывать облака, неторопливо проплывающие над ними. Ничего интересного и никакой зацепки! Пришлось признать поражение:  
  
— Если бы видел, то не стал бы спрашивать.  
  
— Ну как же, — Поттер ткнул пальцем в небольшое облако. — Вот это воспоминание о том, как я к вам пришёл.  
  
Северус проследил за его рукой и в самом деле увидел вспышки заклятий, разлетевшийся столик и себя, недоумённо разглядывающего это безобразие. Надо же, а он и не замечал, как сильно отощал... и этот рубец на шее неплохо бы прикрыть... Северус невольно потянулся к воротнику и с удивлением понял, что здесь, в сознании Поттера, у него нет этого уродства. Странно. Неужели не заметил? Или не обратил внимания? Чтобы справиться с растерянностью, Северус перешёл к делу.  
  
— То есть вы по собственному желанию можете мне показывать свои воспоминания или скрывать их, и всё ещё желаете обучаться окклюменции?  
  
— Звучит странно, — согласился Поттер после пары минут раздумий, — но да. Просто вы себя ведёте не как легиллимент.  
  
— Но я использую то же самое заклинание.  
  
— Тогда я не понимаю...  
  
— Не мудрено, — пробурчал Северус, не желая признавать, что он понимает ещё меньше. — Давайте возвращаться.  
  
— Давайте. А как?  
  
Северус подавил приступ зарождающейся паники и невозмутимо сказал:  
  
— Мы вошли сюда через дверь, а выход обычно там же, где и вход. Ведите.  
  
Поттер сел и огляделся:  
  
— Давайте руку. Нам туда.  
  
Северус взялся за протянутую ладонь и легко поднялся вслед за Поттером. На всякий случай он решил держать его поближе, но, наверное, это было не столь важно, потому что уже через десять шагов перед ними возникла стена, в которой появилась дверь, стоило только Поттеру её коснуться.  
  
В себя Северус пришёл, сидя на диване рядом с Поттером, в руку которого вцепился с огромной силой. Он неловко разжал пальцы и постарался отодвинуться, пока тот ничего не заметил. Поттер покрутил головой и медленно снял очки, протирая их полой рубашки.  
  
— Это было круто, сэр, — ошарашено признал он. — Вы точно использовали легиллименцию?  
  
— Думаете, изобрёл заклинание по случаю?  
  
— Ну, вы же можете.  
  
Слышать такое было очень лестно.  
  
— Не болтайте ерунды, Поттер, лучше давайте подумаем, как развить ваш неожиданно вскрывшийся талант.  
  
Всё-таки иметь дело со смущённым мальчишкой было гораздо проще, чем когда он пытался что-то доказать. Вроде бы мелочь, а какие разные результаты. Очевидно, что отдых пошёл Северусу на пользу, да и угасание эмоций оказалось полезным приобретением. В целом. Разумеется, у Поттера не оказалось никаких предположений — не то чтобы это кого-то удивило! — поэтому Северус пообещал подумать над проблемой сам и великодушно отпустил мальчишку. Дважды напомнив о завтрашней встрече, Северус запер дверь и, наконец, остался один.  
  
Тишина почему-то стала раздражать. После ухода шумного Поттера Северусу стало казаться, что у него заложены уши. Пришлось даже сначала прокашляться, а потом несколько раз уронить книгу, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке со слухом. Только когда он отвернул кран до упора, и водопроводная труба после долгого простоя надсадно взвыла, пришлось признать, что чего-то не хватает. Северус приоткрыл окно, и вместе с уличным шумом в дом ворвался по-весеннему свежий ветер. Такой же непредсказуемый, как и Поттер.  
  
Времени до вечера оставалось много, читать не хотелось, и Северус сам не понял, как оказался на улице, успокоив себя тем, что во время прогулки его обычно посещают светлые мысли. Однако далеко он не ушёл, ощутив внезапную слабость, а когда вернулся домой, то уселся на крыльцо, давая отдых натруженным ногам. Решив, что не всё сразу, и гулять надо начинать постепенно, он запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо тёплому солнцу. Небо над ним синело не так ярко, как в сознании Поттера, а вот облака были похожи: молочно-белые, очень мягкие с виду, несущие в себе какую-то тайну.  
  
Северус поймал себя на порыве глупой сентиментальности, но это не испортило настроения, как в былые времена. Наверное, всё-таки старость так неожиданно подкралась и принимает такие странные формы. Но никакой возраст не мог помешать ему думать о деле и о Поттере, с которым это дело было связано. То, что произошло во время их странного сеанса легиллименции, немного пугало, но, с другой стороны, наводило на очень странные мысли.  
  
Например, не играл ли Поттер с Северусом в игру, понятную одному ему? А что? Тогда он вполне мог изменить воспоминания, перед тем как вернуть их Северусу, и вообще... Но эта версия не выдерживала никакой критики, стоило задаться вопросом о цели Поттера. Ведь ему ничего от Северуса не было нужно, по большому-то счёту — не на дом же он положил глаз? Северус взглянул на рассохшееся крыльцо и фыркнул. Но не мог же Поттер и впрямь не догадываться о своём таланте? Или мог?  
  
Северус уже прикидывал, чем они займутся на завтрашнем задании, мысленно потирая руки от предвкушения, и вдруг ощутил себя голодным. Странное чувство, надо сказать, почти забытое — последнее время приходилось себе напоминать принять какую-нибудь пищу. Еда давно уже не вызывала положительных эмоций, и если бы не понимание того, что это жизненная необходимость, её бы постигла судьба уборки кровати. Наверное, это прогулка разбудила такой аппетит.  
  
Северус поднялся с крыльца и отправился обедать. Весенний воздух и прогулка сыграли с ним ещё одну шутку: зачем-то он перемыл скопившуюся посуду и даже натёр до блеска ручки старой печки, после чего с удовольствием принял ванну, чувствуя себя просто отлично. Даже засыпал Северус безо всякого подсчёта животных и, кажется, видел какие-то сны. Впрочем, сны — это, скорее всего, плод разыгравшегося воображения. С чего бы им сниться?  
  
Поттер появился ровно в девять, и к этому времени Северус не только успел выпить кофе, но даже привести себя в порядок, сменив домашний костюм на точно такой же. Поттер, конечно же, этого не заметит, но Северусу так было комфортнее.  
  
— Отлично выглядите, сэр, — оценил Поттер. — А можно мне тоже кофе? А то у вас так пахнет, а я не успел позавтракать.  
  
— В следующий раз захватите какие-нибудь булочки, — ворчливо отозвался Северус, отправляясь на кухню.  
  
Конечно же, Поттер увязался следом.  
  
— А вы любите сладкие? Или пресные, но чтобы намазать? Мармеладом, а? Ух ты, красиво.  
  
Поттер уставился на блестящие ручки, будто не видел ничего подобного. Впрочем, эта печка гораздо старше его, мог и не видеть.  
  
— Ничего особенного. Просто старая вещь.  
  
— Она такая... с историей. И вообще у вас тут очень уютно.  
  
Уютным своё жилище Северус никогда не мог бы назвать. Максимум — тёплым, и то не всегда. Но на льстеца Поттер совсем не был похож. Напомнив себе, что мальчишка не замечал даже его жуткий шрам, который сегодня был замаскирован небрежно повязанным платком, Северус сменил тему:  
  
— Просто свежую выпечку. На свой вкус.  
  
  
***  
  
Как оказалось, Северус положил начало традиции утреннего кофепития. И всё бы ничего, если бы это не доставляло столько удовольствия! Хотя булочки Поттер приносил всегда тёплые и очень вкусные, Северус отдавал себе отчёт, что дело совсем не в сдобе. Складывалось впечатление, что вместе с Поттером в старом доме всё оживало. Северус, конечно, сильно потакал мальчишке, позволяя хозяйничать, но так повелось — сначала было всё равно, а потом просто не хотелось менять устоявшийся порядок. Вот Поттер и открывал окна, когда вздумается, переставлял мебель и мыл посуду. Впрочем, против посуды Северус не возражал, и с появлением утреннего гостя его кухня преобразилась.  
  
Но самыми смущающими для Северуса оказались сеансы легиллименции. Как удалось заслужить такое доверие Поттера, он не знал, и теперь мало того, что оказался на чужой территории, так ещё и не зная правил игры. Северус был убеждён, что за такое доверие обязательно надо платить, а он давно уже был полным банкротом. Вот и старался придумать для Поттера уникальную модель защиты, хотя в его случае по-другому бы и не получилось. Поттер сам по себе — уникальный случай.  
  
— Еще раз расскажите, что происходит в присутствии Санжара, — Северус сжал пальцами переносицу, пытаясь сосредоточиться и понять, что упускает.  
  
— Сначала не происходит ничего, — монотонно продолжил Поттер, — а потом у меня появляется чувство, что мои воспоминания просматривают.  
  
— В чём оно проявляется?  
  
— Они начинают мелькать...  
  
— Мелькать, значит... м-м-м, — Северус решил зайти с другой стороны. — А что вы при этом чувствуете?  
  
— Ну-у, мне неприятно.  
  
Ещё бы! Вряд ли кому-то такое бы понравилось.  
  
— А помимо этого? Какие чувства, Поттер? Может быть, злость? Похоть? Или, может, вы предчувствуете опасность?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Что «да»?  
  
— Чувствую.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Всё... и в этом порядке.  
  
Интересно, а если бы Северусу пришли в голову другие слова?  
  
— Поттер, подумайте ещё раз.  
  
— А что тут думать? Сначала я злюсь оттого, что ничего не могу сделать, потом... ну, потом всякое остальное, — Поттер густо покраснел, но продолжил. — И я чувствую угрозу. Так что всё правильно.  
  
Что ж, пусть так.  
  
— Опишите эту угрозу.  
  
Поттер вздохнул.  
  
— Ну, мне начинает казаться, что что-то должно произойти. Что-то плохое.  
  
— У вас такое бывало прежде?  
  
Поттер невесело рассмеялся:  
  
— Как вам сказать, сэр? Пока был жив Волдеморт, бывало.  
  
— Так! — Северус ухватился за мысль. — Это случалось, когда он внушал вам видения, или...  
  
Взгляд у Поттера мгновенно потускнел:  
  
— Такое было всего один раз... когда...  
  
Северус обругал себя за глупость. Не хватало ещё от дурацкой бестактности утратить доверие мальчишки. И так они топчутся на месте, а ведь времени остаётся всё меньше.  
  
— Я помню, Гарри, и прошу отнестись с пониманием.  
  
Поттер с таким потрясением уставился на Северуса, что захотелось откусить язык и немедленно взять свои слова обратно:  
  
— Прошу простить мою фамильярность.  
  
— Сэр, пожалуйста, мне приятно, если вы меня так всегда будете называть... будет приятно...  
  
Северус подёргал тонкий шарф, который вдруг превратился в какую-то удушающую тряпку. И что теперь делать? Что в таких случаях нужно отвечать? Как будет правильно?  
  
— Мне тоже будет приятно, — выдавил он.  
  
— Правда? — удивлению Поттера, казалось, не было предела. — Вы позволяете называть вас по имени? Северус?  
  
Гадая, в какие дебри он лезет, и ругая себя за глупую неосмотрительность, Северус кивнул, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Поттером, чтобы не выдать своего замешательства.  
  
— А у нас сегодня будет сеанс легиллименции? Северус.  
  
Поттер был похож на человека, совершившего шалость. Он искоса поглядывал на Северуса и, казалось, не знал, куда деть руки. Может, он тоже смущён? Почему бы и нет? Эта простая мысль позволила успокоиться и невозмутимо ответить:  
  
— Обязательно.  _Легилименс_!  
  
Довольный Поттер встретил Северуса у распахнутой настежь двери — никакой осторожности! — и сразу же шагнул на залитый солнцем луг, приглашая следовать за собой. Каждый раз, попадая сюда, Северус поражался умиротворяющему спокойствию, которое им овладевало, стоило двери захлопнуться за их спинами. Пейзаж если и менялся, то несущественно, а когда Северус спросил, всегда ли здесь хорошая погода, Поттер удивлённо взглянул на него:  
  
— Наверное... я бываю здесь только рядом с вами.  
  
Это-то и навело на мысль:  
  
— А как вы думаете, что будет, если впустить сюда Санжара?  
  
Поттер остановился и медленно повернулся к Северусу:  
  
— Вы серьёзно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но это же... — Поттер обиженно прикусил губу. — Это только моё!  
  
Северус улыбнулся и демонстративно запрокинул голову, разглядывая многочисленные облака:  
  
— Я вижу только то, что вы хотите мне показать. Не думаю, что какой-то гоблин будет удачливее.  
  
Взгляд Поттера мгновенно стал сосредоточенным.  
  
— А если его допросить?  
  
Теперь уже Северус почувствовал себя идиотом.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Ну, заманить его сюда и узнать, что ему надо.  
  
— А потом?  
  
— Потом выпустить... если будет себя хорошо вести.  
  
Звучало бредово, но Северус напомнил себе, что в случае, когда имеешь дело с Поттером, не стоит удивляться ничему. Ему даже  _Авада Кедавра_  нипочём.  
  
— И как вы себе это представляете?  
  
Здесь Поттер выглядел гораздо моложе, но это не мешало Северусу прислушиваться к его словам, хотя чувствовал он себя при этом довольно странно. С другой стороны, что здесь не странно?  
  
— Я привожу его сюда, мы его оглушаем, узнаём всё, что нам нужно, а потом вы стираете ему память.  
  
— Здесь? — зачем-то уточнил Северус.  
  
— Можно и здесь, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Не жалко.  
  
Северус потёр переносицу, потом лоб, потом отошёл от Поттера на несколько шагов и уселся на нагретый солнцем камень. Если не знать безалаберность Поттера, то можно было бы решить, что камень появился специально.  
  
— Поттер, — устало вздохнул Северус. — Вы сошли с ума.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Он действительно не понимает?  
  
— Допустим, вам удастся заманить Санжара сюда, но как вы себе представляете одновременно и моё присутствие? Я уже не говорю о заклинаниях, которые неизвестно, как здесь подействуют.  
  
Поттер несколько раз прошёлся перед Северусом, словно размышляя, а потом остановился и просиял:  
  
— Я знаю!  
  
— Да неужели!  
  
— Да! — довольный Поттер уселся у ног Северуса прямо на землю, подобрал какую-то веточку и принялся ею размахивать, изображая атаку.  
  
— Не похоже! — счёл своим долгом заметить Северус.  
  
— Да ладно! — фыркнул Поттер и начал ковырять этой палкой землю, будто что-то записывая. — Во-первых, вы. Я же прихожу к вам раньше, чем к Санжару.  
  
— И что?  
  
— После сеанса вы просто останетесь здесь, а я пойду к гоблинам. С вами в голове.  
  
— Допустим, — Северус решил не спорить, мало ли?  
  
— Вот! Там я захватываю Санжара, мы с вами легко его здесь связываем, потом вы задаёте ему вопросы, ну, как вы это умеете — и всё!  
  
— Бред какой-то! — резюмировал Северус. — Вы думаете, что я на это соглашусь?  
  
В общем-то, он знал, что согласится на любое безумие, если речь зайдёт о спасении Поттера, но это не означало бездумного следования сумасшедшим идеям мальчишки.  
  
— А давайте попробуем?  
  
Все неприятности в жизни Северуса начинались именно с этих слов, но каждый раз почему-то казалось, что будет иначе. Вот и сейчас...  
  
— Как вы себе это представляете?  
  
— Я сейчас уйду, а вы здесь останетесь, — взгляд Поттера, казалось, светился от предвкушения. — Ненадолго, минут на десять, а потом вернусь за вами. Что скажете?  
  
Десять минут, пожалуй, можно и перетерпеть, если вдруг что. Это недолго и, скорее всего, безопасно. Каких-то десять минут.  
  
— Это приемлемо.  
  
Поттер мгновенно оказался на ногах.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр. Только никуда не уходите. Я скоро буду.  
  
Северус постарался ничем не выдать своих опасений и смотрел в спину уходящего мальчишки, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься его догонять. Если честно, то ему казалось, что Поттер просто не сумеет уйти, оставив в своём сознании постороннего, что это технически невозможно. Когда воздух сгустился настолько, что материализовалась стена с дверью, Северус не выдержал:  
  
— Поттер... Гарри!  
  
Мальчишка уже взялся за блестящую от солнца ручку, но вместо того, чтобы нажать на неё и быстро выйти, обернулся:  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, сэр, — он открыл дверь и, помедлив, добавил: — Всё будет хорошо... Северус.  
  
Приступ паники оказался для Северуса полной неожиданностью. Вроде бы не было никаких сомнений в том, что Поттер вернётся. Вроде бы... а вдруг нет? И ещё никогда мысль о том, чтобы не ждать катастрофы, а самостоятельно найти выход, не казалась такой заманчивой. Северус обхватил себя руками, чувствуя лёгкий озноб, и постарался отвлечься. Например, представить себе происходящее со стороны.

Обычно они с Поттером приходили в себя, сидя бок о бок на диване и держась за руки, обеспечивая контакт, явно необходимый для такого взаимодействия. А что сейчас? Северус представил, как Поттер пришёл в чувство и выпустил его ладонь, а потом встал с дивана, прошёлся по комнате... чёрт! А что если он поднимется в спальню? Поттер же любит везде совать свой нос и не страдает от лишней скромности. Проклятье! И что он подумает о своём бывшем профессоре?! Забавно получается — Поттер нарушает его личное пространство, а стыдно становится самому Северусу.  
  
Уловка сработала — теперь Северуса больше занимали мысли о том, что обнаружит Поттер в его спальне, чем то, как отсюда выбираться. Наверное, правильнее будет сделать вид, будто ничего особенного не произошло, вряд ли мальчишка поделится впечатлениями.  
  
— Северус, как всё прошло?  
  
Погружённый в свои мысли, он и не заметил появления Поттера, а вопрос и вовсе озадачил.  
  
— Вы что-то делали с моим телом?  
  
— Нет! Что вы! — Поттер отчётливо покраснел. — Давайте выходить.  
  
Северус послушно подошёл к нему, протягивая руку, и совершенно не удивился, тотчас же оказавшись на диване. Разжать пальцы и отпустить Поттера получилось только со второй попытки. Сердце колотилось так сильно, что казалось, вот-вот пробьёт грудную клетку.   
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Приемлемо. А вы?  
  
— А мне-то что будет! Просто вы начали бледнеть, и мне показалось...  
  
— Всё хорошо, — с нажимом повторил Северус. — У нас с вами есть время на подготовку. Опытным путём мы выясним границы допустимого — полагаю, что при определённой доле удачи ваш план осуществим.  
  
Если бы Поттер был собакой, то сейчас непременно скакал бы от радости, виляя хвостом, но как человек он просто схватил Северуса за руку и начал энергично трясти, за что-то благодаря.  
  
— Кофе будете? — поинтересовался Северус, чтобы его немного отвлечь.  
  
С тем же успехом можно было использовать  _Агуаменти_. Поттер встрепенулся и помчался на кухню варить этот пресловутый кофе, будто умел это делать. Пользуясь его отсутствием, Северус оглядел комнату, выискивая следы нескромной любознательности и не понимая, радует его их отсутствие или, наоборот, огорчает.  
  
— Скажите, Северус, а если я сегодня немного потренируюсь на Санжаре...  
  
Договорить Поттер не успел, с любопытством уставившись на стену, по которой медленно начали стекать капли кофе из разбившейся чашки Северуса.  
  
— Это была моя любимая чашка, Гарри.  
  
— Я всё понял, — перебил его Поттер, — это плохая идея, но тогда нам нужно разработать план.  _Репаро_!  
  
— И не забывать его придерживаться, — ехидно добавил Северус, подхватывая целую чашку. — Поэтому мы сделаем так: вы сейчас пойдёте к своим гоблинам и будете делать вид, что всё нормально.  
  
— Но... я так не умею.  
  
— Умеете, Поттер. Я в вас верю, — Северус попытался одобрительно улыбнуться, но, кажется, неудачно. — Я же подумаю о деталях нашего плана, и завтра перед занятием мы его с вами обсудим.  
  
— А сегодня нельзя?  
  
Северусу даже показалось, что он ослышался. И где было это рвение к знаниям раньше?  
  
— А как же ваши друзья?  
  
— Вы приглашаете меня прийти с ними?  
  
— Ни в коем разе, — Северусу стало не по себе от такой перспективы. — Я просто советую провести вечер в привычной обстановке.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда я завтра приду пораньше, — обрадовался Поттер.  
  
— Не раньше восьми.  
  
— Договорились! В восемь я буду у вас.  
  
Поттер уже опаздывал к своим гоблинам, поэтому Северус не стал ничего говорить про подобные навязанные договорённости, а просто кивнул, прощаясь. Второй кофе явно был лишним, и чтобы справиться с избытком энергии, Северус отправился гулять. На этот раз улица встретила его гораздо приветливее, а может, он и сам чувствовал себя увереннее, но удалось дойти до самой реки, прежде чем захотелось присесть. Весеннее солнце светило почти так же ярко, как и в сознании у Поттера, а вот ветер был холоднее, да и трава не такой зелёной. Облака медленно проплывали над головой, и ни одно из них не несло воспоминаний. А может, их просто надо наполнить?  
  
Северус вдруг словно увидел себя со стороны. Побитый жизнью, не знающий радости человек сидит в кустах на какой-то коряге и пялится на небо... да он романтик! Впрочем, вспомнить, когда он в последний раз занимался чем-то подобным, не удалось. Наверное, в детстве, ещё с Лили. Зато сейчас впервые за долгие годы воспоминание о подруге детства было лишено привычной боли, от которой осталась только тихая грусть. Да он точно романтик! Хренов.  
  
Северус легко поднялся и, не оглядываясь, пошёл к дому. Ему хотелось записать все свои соображения о предстоящем деле, чтобы ничего не упустить и не забыть. Однако когда он сел за стол и придвинул к себе чернильницу, то после заголовка «Гарри Поттер и игры гоблинов» им овладело множество сомнений. Во-первых, надо было проверить, как долго он сможет продержаться в сознании Поттера, если тот удалится от его тела на значительное расстояние. Во-вторых, стоило оценить возможности использования там магии, без ущерба для Поттера. В-третьих, гоблина неплохо бы и чем-то связать, а верёвок там не было... Северус немного покусал кончик пера и аккуратно вывел: «План».  
  
  
***  
  
Полночи Северусу снились погони на банковских вагонетках и пикирующие на драконах гоблины, поэтому встал он совершенно разбитым. Одно дело смотреть захватывающие истории, и совсем другое — раз за разом спасать Поттера и терпеть неудачу. Даже проснулся он оттого, что колотил кулаками подушку, думая, что борется с драконом. Зеркало подтвердило его дурную ночь, без снисхождения отразив и всклокоченные волосы, и тёмные круги под глазами, и потрескавшиеся от жажды губы. Жалкое зрелище! Северус зло плеснул в отражение водой и полез в ванну, с твёрдым намерением взбодриться. Стало чуть легче, и тогда его вновь одолели мысли о Поттере, изучающим унылый дом. Северус наскоро высушил себя чарами и, набросив на плечи полотенце, поспешил в спальню.  
  
Никаких хозяйственных заклинаний он, разумеется, не знал, зато в совершенстве владел медицинскими, чем очень гордился. Конечно, стерилизация комнаты требовала огромных сил, но она того стоила! Даже штора, кажется, стала другого цвета — не мог же Северус задёргивать окно оранжевой тряпкой? Или ему было настолько всё равно? Как бы там ни было, спальня приобрела очень опрятный вид, за который уже совершенно не стыдно. Ничего лишнего. Такой своеобразный аскетический минимализм. Северус порадовался, что почистил ванную комнату вчера — сегодня на неё просто не осталось бы сил, — и со спокойной совестью оделся, впервые за долгое время изменив своему «домашнему» стилю. Свой выбор он объяснил наличием карманов в брюках, куда очень удобно положить моток верёвки.  
  
Поттер пришёл за минуту до назначенного времени, но Северус уже ждал его в гостиной, расставив на журнальном столике кофейник, две чашки, молочник, сахарницу и вазочку для выпечки, ставшей непременным атрибутом утра.  
  
— Доброе утро, Северус.  
  
— Доброе, — согласился он, жестом приглашая гостя располагаться поудобнее.  
  
Поттер выложил из коробки принесённые булочки и потянулся к кофейнику, чтобы разлить кофе. Так повелось, что это стало его частью утреннего ритуала.  
  
— Как прошла ночь?  
  
— Прекрасно, — немного приукрасил Северус. — А у вас?  
  
— Сносно, — фыркнул Поттер. — Всю ночь какая-то хрень снилась... ой, простите. А вы придумали план?  
  
Северус в ответ протянул свёрнутый пергамент:  
  
— Вот. Ознакомьтесь.  
  
Чем больше читал Поттер, тем сильнее округлялись его глаза. Наконец он присвистнул:  
  
— Гениально! Жалко, вас с нами в тот год не было, ну, когда мы хоркруксы искали. Вот мы бы тогда...  
  
Северус почувствовал себя польщённым и ворчливо отозвался:  
  
— Ну, на драконе вам бы тогда точно полетать не удалось.  
  
— А знаете, — Поттер заговорщически понизил голос, — меня бы это ничуть не расстроило. Честно.  
  
— То есть вы осознаёте, что с драконом был небольшой перебор?  
  
— Ага, — весело согласился Гарри. — Это совсем не тот опыт, который бы хотелось повторить.  
  
Северус поймал себя на том, что не только тихо смеётся вместе с Поттером, но и получает от этого удовольствие. Однако ужаса этот факт не вызвал, показавшись лишь странным, не более того.  
  
— Ну что? Можно начинать? — Поттер от нетерпения потирал руки. — Вы готовы?  
  
— Да. Но вы помните, что должны будете оставить меня и покинуть дом, чтобы потом вернуться?  
  
— Вы написали через пять минут. Это не слишком много?  
  
— Нет. Нам надо убедиться, что с моим телом ничего не произойдёт, а пять минут для начала достаточно.  
  
— Хорошо, Северус. Начинайте, — Поттер перебрался на диван и, дождавшись, пока Северус усядется рядом, снял для его удобства очки. — Давайте уже!  
  
—  _Легилименс_!  
  
Наверное, к такому просто невозможно привыкнуть. Именно поэтому сердце Северуса так сладко замирало на пороге, когда он проникал в сознание Поттера. Кто бы мог подумать, что здесь окажется так... так... даже подобрать подходящее определение было непросто: уютно? Комфортно? Мило? Чёрт с ним, пусть будет комфортно. Поттер проводил его до камня и виновато улыбнулся:  
  
— Я оставлю вас, Северус. Не переживайте.  
  
— Я не...

Поттер молча сжал его ладонь и ушёл. Не оглядываясь. Северус постарался отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей, анализируя ситуацию, и пришёл к неожиданному выводу. Доверие — мать его фестрал! — вот что это было. Немудрено, что Северус не узнал это чувство. Просто потому что никогда его не испытывал. Да и кому он мог доверять в своей никчёмной жизни? Дамблдору, для которого дело стояло выше всего, и ради которого он жертвовал теми, кого любил? И так всегда. А уж Северус-то никогда не мог считаться его любимчиком. С Люциусом тоже было сложно, после того, как он представил его Тёмному Лорду как «очень перспективного молодого человека». Да, Люциус тогда ошибался, но доверять ему больше не получалось, хотя он так и оставался единственным другом.  
  
Северусу стало не по себе. Как вышло, что он доверился Поттеру? Хотя, с другой стороны, и Поттер же полностью доверился ему, открывая перед ним сознание, впуская в душу... или не впуская? Облака-то по-прежнему несли в себе тайны воспоминаний, не позволяя рассмотреть ничего. Северус взглянул на эти величаво плывущие по небу чужие воспоминания и замер, понимая, что может их разглядеть. Неужели Поттер позволил? Или это просто побочный эффект его удалённости от тела?  
  
Можно было, конечно, прямо сейчас начать изучать все тайны мальчишки, но вместо этого Северус опустил взгляд. Именно так он представлял себе доверие, и мог только надеяться, что и Поттер считает так же. Он чувствовал себя, как после дуэли — уставшим, но взбудораженным, словно продолжал ждать объявления результатов поединка. Только их не будет, напомнил он себе, потому что и боя никакого не было. Увлечённый собственными мыслями, он едва не забыл проверить карманы. Верёвки не было.  
  
— Северус, вы как?  
  
Поттер снова появился совершенно внезапно.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Вы готовы выходить?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Северус взялся за тёплую ладонь Поттера и едва не испугался, потому что несколько мгновений ничего не происходило. В себя он пришёл, сидя на диване, а под головой обнаружилась подушка.  
  
— Снова своевольничали, Гарри?  
  
— Вам было очень неудобно сидеть, вот я вас и устроил. Не сердитесь, пожалуйста, я хотел, как лучше.  
  
Северус поморщился. Он и не сомневался в чистоте намерений Поттера, но смириться с ролью безвольной куклы было непросто.  
  
— Можно было обойтись без этого.  
  
— У вас бы шея затекла, — Поттер упрямо прикусил губу.  
  
— За пять минут-то?  
  
— Неважно! Вам было неловко сидеть, я это исправил, и не стоит об этом говорить. Лучше скажите, как всё прошло.  
  
Поттер прав — не стоит говорить о такой ерунде, когда есть более серьёзные поводы для беспокойства.  
  
— Я пытался пронести в кармане верёвку. Не получилось, — признался Северус.  
  
— Пронести с собой? Отсюда? — Гарри казался одновременно удивлённым и озадаченным. — Я не задумывался о таком, но почему нет? Я попробую это сделать.  
  
Северус мог ответить, что, в общем-то, и не надеялся на успех, потому что даже не слышал о возможности подобного, он мог привести кучу доводов и сослаться на авторитетное мнение, но ведь, с другой стороны, и про подобные игры с сознанием он не подозревал, пока этого не показал Поттер. Легко и непринуждённо.  
  
— Пробуйте.  
  
— Прямо сейчас?  
  
— А что время зря тянуть? Давайте.  
  
Поттер сосредоточенно потёр руками лицо, словно копируя жесты Северуса, и улыбнулся:  
  
— Начинайте!  
  
—  _Легилименс_!  
  
В этот раз не было никакой двери, и Северус сразу оказался среди холмов вместе с Поттером. Он медленно отпустил его руку и похлопал себя по карманам, чувствуя, что начинает сходить с ума. На этот раз в кармане оказался не только заботливо припасённый моток верёвки, но и обнаружилась волшебная палочка.  
  
— Ух ты! Получилось!  
  
Вместо того чтобы восхититься, как Поттер, Северус почему-то ощутил головокружение и слабость, опускаясь на облюбованный камень.  
  
— Вам плохо? — встревожился Поттер.  
  
— Отчего же? Мне хорошо.  _Люмос_!  
  
Магия работала! Это было совершенно невероятно, но оно было!  
  
— Здорово, правда? — радовался Поттер.  
  
Северус мог только потрясённо кивнуть, признавая очевидное — мальчишка вновь нарушил все законы магии и даже не понял этого.  
  
— Вам плохо?  
  
— Пожалуй, нам надо выбираться отсюда.  
  
В отличие от полного сил и крайне энергичного Поттера, Северус ощущал себя настоящей рухлядью. Он не успел оглянуться, как снова оказался на диване, вцепившись в руку Гарри.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — Поттер погладил его по запястью. — Хотите кофе?  
  
Северус с трудом разжал непослушные пальцы и кивнул. Он никак не мог понять, что вызвало такую реакцию. Страх? Нет, не страх, но сердце колотилось где-то в горле, мешая дышать. Наверное, это просто переутомление. Ordinarius fatigatis aptum. Ничего нового.   
  
— Я сделал вам с сахаром  
  
Поттер вложил в руку Северуса чашку, с тревогой глядя, как он пьёт отвратительно сладкую жидкость. Противиться почему-то не было ни сил, ни желания.  
  
— Наверное, там всё-таки нельзя колдовать, — Поттер виновато взглянул на Северуса. — Вы же уже и так использовали заклинание легиллименции, а второе отнимает слишком много сил.  
  
— Наверное, — эхом отозвался Северус.  
  
А если ещё вспомнить о недавних подвигах в деле уборки и добавить собственное потрясение от ещё одного доказательства уникальности Поттера...  
  
Прошло не менее четверти часа, прежде чем Северус вновь ощутил в себе силы продолжить тренировку, однако Поттер заупрямился:  
  
— На сегодня хватит. Сами же говорили, что нельзя объять необъятное.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда расскажите о том, что вы делали, оставив меня там.  
  
— Ну, я подложил вам под голову подушку и аппарировал.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Оказалось, в Динской лес. Сам не знаю зачем. Вроде бы никогда не хотел там больше оказаться. Как вспомню то озеро и меч подо льдом...  
  
— Простите, — Северус опустил голову, чтобы Поттер не заметил, как сильно его задело то происшествие. — Вы бы не взяли меч из моих рук, а героическое ныряние в прорубь мне показалось самым подходящим способом передачи. Кто же знал, что вы не расстаётесь с хоркруксом.  
  
— А вы вообще про него знали?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Жаль.  
  
Странно, но Северус не просто согласился с его словами, но почему-то ощутил, как с его плеч исчезает груз вины за тот случай. Раз! И как не бывало. Но почему именно сейчас? Впрочем, кто бы жаловался! Однако говорить об этом больше не хотелось.  
  
— Скажите, Гарри, а вам уже удавалось проделать этот трюк с кем-то ещё?  
  
— Какой?  
  
— Провести кого-то в своё сознание.  
  
— Нет. Я думал, это работает только в случае легиллименции.  
  
— А как вы собирались осуществлять следующий пункт нашего плана?  
  
Поттер смутился, но всё-таки признался:  
  
— Я до следующего не дочитал. Решил доверить вам следовать плану — вы-то его точно не забудете.  
  
У Северуса не находилось слов: такое важное дело и такое отношение. Он уже было хотел высказать всё, что думает по этому поводу, когда промелькнувшая мысль заставила его прикусить язык. Получалось, Поттер признал, что доверяет ему настолько, что... немыслимо... но проверить стоило.  
  
— Гарри, а вы знаете, что сегодня, когда вы удалились, я мог просматривать ваши воспоминания? Я, конечно, этого не стал делать, но...  
  
— Знаю, — Поттер улыбнулся так, как умел только он, открыто и очень доброжелательно. — Знаю. Но я бы не возражал — вам можно.  
  
— Что значит «вам можно»? — возмутился Северус.  
  
— Ну, вы же не полезли бы во что-то интимное, а остальное — можно.  
  
Северус решил как следует обдумать это, оставшись в одиночестве, а пока всё-таки заняться более важными делами.  
  
— Я это учту, — серьёзно сказал он и добавил: — А как вы отнесётесь к появлению там Грейнджер?  
  
— Гермионы?! Но как она сможет...  
  
— Если бы вы внимательно читали план, то наверняка бы увидели пункт о взаимодействии с кем-то ещё. Как я понимаю, легиллиментов среди ваших знакомых больше нет, а она единственная, кого я не опасаюсь научить азам этого мастерства.  
  
— Потому что она такая правильная и не станет злоупотреблять этим умением?  
  
— Потому что она умеет чётко следовать инструкциям и не выжжет вам мозги неосторожным вмешательством. Она единственная помнила о технике безопасности на моих уроках.  
  
— Понятно! — Поттер даже не дослушал. — Значит, мы с ней завтра приходим к вам в восемь?  
  
Грейнджер ничуть не изменилась со школы: та же тяга к знаниям, то же умение сосредоточиться. Ну и как очень приятный бонус — никаких лишних вопросов, чего так опасался Северус. Хотя, скорее всего, она просто уже всё разузнала у Поттера, впрочем, нельзя было исключать того доверия, которое Гарри сеял вокруг, сам того не замечая. Так как Грейнджер не была связана никакими обязательствами, она смогла остаться, когда Поттер ушёл к своим гоблинам, и к вечеру добилась очевидных успехов, просматривая те воспоминания, которые ей показывал Северус. Стало быть, теперь можно попробовать групповое взаимодействие.

Северус легко втянулся в новый ритм жизни, и теперь нет-нет, но его посещала мысль о том, что в его жизни изменится, когда Поттер разберётся с гоблинами. Надежда была только на неведомую радость, для занятий которой Гарри будет его посещать каждую неделю. Долгие-долгие годы. Северус ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он чувствовал себя таким же жалким, как бродячий пёс, нерешительно топчущийся на пороге чужого дома. Он был уже даже готов вилять хвостом и подставлять облезлое брюхо в надежде, что его не пнут. Проклятье! Как мало времени ему понадобилось, чтобы окончательно потерять себя. Обычно такие мысли приходили по ночам, не давая уснуть и отравляя всё то, что Северус решил было считать положительным. Хорошо, что после каждой ночи наступало утро, а приходящий в несусветную рань Поттер приносил булочки. Такой день просто обязан быть добрым.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Грейнджер не подвела. Уже на третий день им удалось встретиться в сознании Гарри, а через неделю Северус провёл там почти час, ожидая её появления. На самом деле такие перемещения в чужом сознании с возможностью встреч людей, находящихся в разных городах, можно было смело считать открытием и новым словом в науке. И если бы Северуса не пугали возможности злоупотребления в этой сфере, он бы первый настаивал на дальнейшем изучении деликатной области. Но отдавать Поттера на растерзание для изучения этого феномена он был не готов. Никакая великая цель не стоила этого. Поэтому Северус и взял клятву с Грейнджер о молчании.  
  
— Гарри, завтра мы сделаем то, ради чего всё затевалось, — объявил Северус после очередной прогулки по сознанию Поттера. — Пора.  
  
— Но разве... — Поттер покраснел и выдохнул: — Разве я готов?  
  
— Да.  
  
— А вы?  
  
Теперь стало очевидно, что так сильно подкупало Северуса в Гарри. Никому из прежних соратников и в голову бы не пришло спросить подобное. И дело даже не в том, что Северуса и его услуги не ценили — нет, ценили, и прекрасно знали, на что он способен. Так ведь и Гарри знал, вот в чём дело. Сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, Северус тихо ответил:  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Ночь Северус спал просто отвратительно, беспрестанно просыпаясь с мыслями о том, что наверняка они что-то упустили. В конце концов, он пошёл в душ и долго стоял под прохладной водой, пытаясь взбодриться. Получалось откровенно плохо, и тогда Северус решил выпить немного Бодрящего зелья. Он спустился в подвал и, переставляя склянки, замер, потрясённый собственным идиотизмом. Дипломированный мастер зелий... кому скажи... Дрожащими пальцами он открутил крышку фиала и капнул на язык золотистую жидкость. Феликс Фелицис был сварен больше года назад, но прекрасно сохранился под чарами, не утратив своих волшебных свойств. Теперь можно немного расслабиться — удачи хватит и Гарри, и ему.  
  
— Я сегодня чуть раньше, — смущённо пробормотал Поттер, когда Северус обнаружил его на крыльце. — Не хотел вас будить.  
  
— Я вас ждал, — Северус постарался улыбнуться. — Не волнуйтесь, всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Знаете, иногда очень важно, чтобы об этом напоминали.  
  
Северус хотел устроить сюрприз, достав зелье жидкой удачи в последний момент, но после таких слов не смог устоять.  
  
— Я уверен в удаче! — с этими словами он протянул Гарри фиал с Феликс Фелицисом.  
  
— Здорово! — просиял мальчишка. — Как раз на двоих хватит. Вы же тоже будете?  
  
— Буду.  
  
Северус не мог сдержать улыбки, наблюдая за такой радостью. На душе стазу же стало легко и свободно, а все сомнения отступили.  
  
— Тогда давайте пить кофе! Сегодня, как по заказу, булочки с малиной.  
  
Утро, словно по волшебству, стало добрым, и Северус с удивлением обнаружил, что совершенно не волнуется, как обычно перед важным делом. Они с Гарри просто болтали обо всём, пока не звякнули оповещающие чары.  
  
— Пора, — Северус поднялся из кресла, усаживаясь на диван, чтобы было удобнее.  
  
— Пора, — эхом откликнулся Гарри, отпивая из фиала зелье и протягивая остатки Северусу.  
  
Всё-таки Феликс Фелицис творил чудеса. Северус ни мгновения не сомневался в удаче, наставляя на Гарри палочку:  
  
—  _Легилименс_!  
  
Гарри встретил его уже среди холмов и, довольно улыбаясь, сообщил:  
  
— Северус, пока мы ещё не начали, я хотел вам сказать, как с вами приятно работать.  
  
— Мне тоже, Гарри. Только я вас разочарую — мы уже начали.  
  
Мальчишка в ответ весело рассмеялся и, привычным жестом растрепав волосы, сказал:  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, никуда не уходите.  
  
Поттер уже ушёл, а Северус никак не мог перестать улыбаться, хотя уже занялся приготовлениями к встрече с гоблином. Нападать на того надо было сразу, пока он не сообразил, где находится, и ничего не предпринял. Кроме верёвки Северус держал под рукой палочку. Сейчас он был уверен, что сумеет правильно ею воспользоваться.  
  
Как же он не любил ждать! Почему-то его враги, которых всегда хватало, были уверены, что ради того, чтобы посидеть в засаде, Северус откажется от всего. Ну, не разубеждать же идиотов, тем более что благодаря таким заблуждениям они оставляли его в покое.  
  
Вот и сейчас время тянулось просто немыслимо, и хоть Северус изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что там делает Гарри, полностью отвлечься от этих мыслей не получалось. Приходилось напоминать себе, что, ведомый зельем удачи, Поттер всё сделает именно так, как надо и своевременно. Конечно же, гоблин появился внезапно, но это не означало, что Северус не готов к его встрече. Пока тот ошарашено оглядывался, Северус набросился на него и после упорной борьбы связал. И ровно в этот момент появился Гарри. Он хладнокровно усмехнулся:  
  
— Северус, вы немного помяли нашего гостя, но так даже лучше.  
  
Гоблин молчал, и Северус решил разыграть до конца роль убийцы-наемника.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Поттер, я не наврежу вашему гостю до тех пор, пока вы об этом не попросите.  
  
Гарри хищно улыбнулся:  
  
— Я попрошу вас поговорить с нашим гостем, как вы умеете.  
  
И где он только такому научился? Северус неторопливо закатал рукава, ненавязчиво демонстрируя Тёмную метку, при виде которой гоблин слегка побледнел. Затем он взял палочку, высекая из камня сноп разноцветных искр. Простенькое заклинание сработало — связанный гоблин попытался отползти назад, но упёрся спиной в камень и замер, напряжённо следя за кончиком палочки.  
  
— Итак, мистер Санжар, как вы понимаете, у нас назрел интересный разговор, ради которого вас и пригласили сюда, — Северус очертил палочкой воздух вокруг себя и прищурился: — Я очень надеюсь на ваше здравомыслие, иначе...  
  
— Северус, вы обещали сдерживать свои порывы.  
  
— Благодарю, мистер Поттер, за напоминание, но думаю, обращаясь ко мне, вы знали о моей страсти к душевным беседам.  
  
От слов Северуса, гоблин побледнел ещё больше и едва слышно заканючил:  
  
— Мистер Поттер, прошу вас, я же никогда не позволял ничего лишнего... я всегда с уважением и признательностью к вам относился... вы — настоящий герой, мистер Поттер...  
  
— Красиво заговорил, — Северус сделал вид, что примеривается для удара проклятьем. — И это не помешало тебе заниматься с мистером Поттером запрещёнными практиками? Отвечай!  
  
Северус изо всех сил стянул воротник сюртука гоблина, заставляя его судорожно вздохнуть, а потом хорошенько встряхнул, демонстрируя всю беспомощность положения этого ублюдка.  
  
— Я не специально... я предупредить хотел... но не знал как...  
  
— Когда кого-то хотят о чём-то предупредить, то обычно просто об этом говорят. В крайнем случае — пишут. А что сделал ты?!  
  
— Я привлекал внимание... я намекал...  
  
— Ну, тогда рассказать о том, что происходит, будет тебе только в радость, — Северус повысил голос: — Говори!  
  
— Хорошо... я и сам собирался... я всё скажу...  
  
— Ну же! — Северус приставил кончик палочки к горлу гоблина.  
  
— Мистера Поттера хотели использовать...  
  
Чем дольше рассказывал гоблин, тем сильнее хмурился Северус. Каким же идиотом надо быть, чтобы решить, будто эти злопамятные твари откажутся от мести за разгромленный банк и отпущенного на волю дракона, которого, по слухам, приютили в румынском заповеднике и отказались возвращать. План гоблинов был прост и изящен — заставить Поттера подписать пожизненный контракт на службу, который означал фактическое рабство, без возможности как-то оспорить. Они были наслышаны об абсолютной бесталанности Гарри в ментальных науках — тут Северус до скрежета стиснул зубы — и рассчитывали «слегка отвлечь его» во время подписания бумаг о присвоении ему степени мастера по разрушению проклятий.  
  
Сам Санжар клялся, что лично он уважал мистера Поттера, поэтому старался намекнуть ему, что следует быть настороже. И уж конечно, он не ожидал такого поворота событий. Тут гоблин начал петь дифирамбы гению Поттера, и Северусу пришлось пригрозить ему проклятьем, чтобы он не отвлекался.  
  
— Вы поймите, мы мирный народ, — распинался Санжар. — Лично я всегда выступал за неограниченную торговлю с людьми и упрощение банковских порядков. Но поймите и моё руководство! Мистер Поттер, как бы сильно я его не уважал, разрушил банковское хранилище и избежал ответственности. Конечно же, он должен был как-то расплатиться.  
  
Северус задумчиво прочертил на горле гоблина линию, прикидывая, как славно было бы его выпотрошить, а тушку набить опилками и выставить в атриуме Министерства, в назидание потомкам. Жаль, нельзя.

— Нет-нет! Не подумайте лишнего, — зачастил Санжар. — Лично я не разделяю таких радикальных взглядов. Поверьте, мистер Снейп, я сделал всё возможное, чтобы как-то предупредить мистера Поттера... я очень старался... и вот я здесь... к тому же, кто предупреждён, тот вооружён, и я уверен, что многоуважаемый мистер Поттер учтёт мою лояльность... говорят, он очень справедливый волшебник...  
  
Северус был бы не прочь ещё помучить гадёныша, но для этого Гарри был  _слишком_  справедливым и добрым человеком.  
  
— Хорошо, Санжар, вы правы. Кто предупреждён, тот вооружён, — тихо сказал он. — Вы предпочитаете помнить об этом разговоре, или?..  
  
— Помнить! — гоблин сообразил, что ничего страшного с ним не случится, и теперь изо всех сил старался выйти из этой ситуации достойно. — Я хочу помнить о справедливости великого волшебника...  
  
— Довольно! — Гарри ухватил Санжара за плечо, и они мгновенно исчезли.  
  
Северус остался один и, сматывая оставшиеся верёвки, не мог определиться с тем, что чувствует: то ли радость победы, то ли горечь от окончания работы с Поттером. С Гарри... Хотя оставались ещё уроки этой чёртовой радости, которые при определённом везении можно будет растянуть на годы... Хорошо обдумать эту мысль не удалось.  
  
— Северус! Мы это сделали!  
  
Он ухватился за протянутую руку Гарри и тут же оказался на полюбившемся диване, с сожалением выпуская из захвата горячую ладонь.  
  
— Как вы, Северус?  
  
— Отлично! — он постарался улыбнуться. — Мы действительно это сделали. Расскажите, о чём договорились с Санжаром?  
  
— Ничего интересного, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Он ещё раз поклялся, что «бесконечно уважает великого мистера Поттера», и мы договорились не упоминать нигде этот инцидент. Кстати, вас он посчитал фантомом и восхитился столь тонкой работой. Я не стал говорить, что вы настоящий, на всякий случай.  
  
Это было правильно, только почему-то от этого становилось грустно. В очередной раз Северус остался в стороне от триумфа Поттера. Не то чтобы это было неправильно, но как же хотелось быть причастным хоть к какому-то эпизоду его жизни.  
  
— Вы поступили совершенно правильно, Гарри.  
  
Всё-таки не зря Северус считал Поттера эмпатом, потому что тот вдруг нахмурился и вздохнул:  
  
— Вы не представляете, как мне жаль.  
  
— О чём вы?  
  
— Что у меня не осталось повода навещать вас так часто, как захочется.  
  
Сердце Северуса мучительно сжалось от нехороших предчувствий. Началось... «я бы хотел навещать вас чаще, но в следующий раз я приду через полгода», «извините, дела», «я бы хотел зайти к вам на Рождество, но...»  
  
— Но, вы же помните, что обещали учить меня радоваться? По средам, — решил напомнить он.  
  
— Помню, — улыбнулся Поттер, — только мне кажется, что это бессмысленно.  
  
— Вы поклялись.  
  
— Но, Северус, вы же умеете радоваться, я видел, и я не хочу вас обманывать.  
  
Северусу захотелось завыть и начать доказывать, что ни черта он не умеет, только вот Поттер был прав — он действительно радовался его появлению, и булочкам этим дурацким, и кофе, и неспешным беседам... и не додумался это скрыть. Старый идиот!  
  
— Да, мистер Поттер. Вы снова правы. Не стоит никого обманывать.  
  
Во взгляде Поттера вдруг появилась тревога, и он схватил Северуса за руку, сжимая ладонь.  
  
— Скажите, сэр, а если я просто так буду приходить к вам — это можно?  
  
Северус неверяще уставился на Поттера, встречая его пытливый взгляд. Будто это ему действительно было важно. А может, просто ещё не выветрилось зелье удачи?  
  
— Да, мистер Поттер, можно, — осторожно проговорил Северус.  
  
— Гарри... я же Гарри. Вы будете мне рады, Северус? По средам?  
  
Северус хотел ответить, но понял, что не может говорить, поэтому медленно кивнул, глядя, как светлеет лицо Гарри.  
  
— Только по средам, или можно чаще? — не унимался он.  
  
— Чаще, — прохрипел Северус, — было бы неплохо.  
  
— А можно, я буду приносить вам булочки?  
  
Поттер смотрел так, будто от этого ответа зависела его жизнь.  
  
— Я буду рад, Гарри. Очень.  
  
И сказав это, Северус вдруг почувствовал эту самую радость. Просто так. Потому что рядом сидит Гарри, для которого совершенно не в тягость приходить хоть каждый день. Потому что за окнами весна. Потому что светит солнце, а по небу плывут облака, которые теперь обязательно будут нести только хорошие воспоминания. Потому что они живы, а это — чёрт возьми! — тоже повод для радости. Северус улыбнулся, осторожно сжимая пальцы Гарри.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад!

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Радость по средам"


End file.
